capricafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сэм Адама
Сэм Адама (Samuel Adama) - брат Джозефа Адамы, член преступной организации Ха'Ла'Та. Жизнь на Тауроне Сэм Адама родился на Тауроне, в семье Изабель и Уильяма Адама. С момента, когда Уильям взял Сэма в руки, он понял, что Сэм истинный мужчина, в отличие от его более спокойного старшего брата Джозефа. thumb|left|Семейство Адама Во время гражданской войны на Тауроне, родители братьев поддерживали повстанцев. Однажды ночью Сэм проснулся от шума за окном спальни: на улице досмерти избили солдата. Сэм вылез из окна спальни и взял бумажник и пистолет убитого солдата и спрятал их под матрасом. Когда солдаты пришли в дом семьи Адама и нашли пистолет солдата под матрасом Сэма, они начали пытать Уильяма и Изабель, а позже и убили ее. Спрятавшись в кладовке, дети наблюдали, как их родителей пытали. Поняв, что отец не переживет ранений, Джозефу пришлось застрелить его, а потом братья сбжали. Жизнь на Каприке Сирота После того, как погибли их родители, братьев отправили в лагерь беженцев на столичной планете Каприке. Там Сэм попытался вытащить бумажник Гуатрау, который взял обоих братьев под свое крыло. Сэма он сделал одним из лучших наемников Ха'Ла'Та, а джозефа отправил на юридический факультет. В отличие от своего старшего брата, который сменил свою фамилию на "более каприканскую" Адамс, Сэм остался верен своей родине и своим корням. Также на его теле было множество татуировок, указывавших его связь с Ха'Ла'Та, а также дань уважения Марсу. До трагедии Проживая в Каприка-Сити, Сэм вступил в брак с мужчиной по имени Ларри. Детей у них не было, и поэтому Сэм очень любил проводить время с семьей своего старшего брата: племянниками Тамарой и Уилли, и невесткой Шэннон. Терракт thumb|Джозеф и Уилли После теракта, в котором погибли племянница и невестка Сэма, он начал обшаривать Каприка-Сити в поисках виновных. Это только усилило в нем отвращение к Каприке. Несколько недель спустя к Сэму за помощью обратился его брат с просьбой похитить с Таурона мета-когнитивный процессор, который был необходим для "воскрешения" Тамары и Шэннон. Поначалу, Сэм сомневался, стоит ли красть у хорошего друга Гуатрау, но потом убедив Джозефа донести сообщение с угрозой министру обороны Каприки, он отправился на Таурон. Хотя похищение привело к гибели двух сотрудников Верджис Корпорэйшн, Сэм достал чип. Скорбь thumb|left|Сэм и Уилли в Маленьком Тауроне Хотя Сэм скорбил из-за утраты родственников, он считал, что семья должна двигаться дальше, в отличие от его старшего брата, который впал в такую глубокую депрессию, что начал терять связь с реальностью. Его сын Уилли начал очень много времени проводить с Сэмом, который привел его в один из баров, где тот подрабатывал официантом. Сэм немного учил Уилли премудростям Ха'Ла'Та, и их даже один раз арестовали. Сэм позволял Уилли прогуливать школу, чтобы работать в баре. Увидев все это, Джозеф пришел в себя и по совету Сэма провел традиционные тауронские похороны, которые укрепили связь отца с сыном. Мучимый видениями Тамары и желанием найти ее аватар, Джозеф полностью посвятил свое время ее поискам. Только благодаря его ассистентке Эвелин, теще и Сэму он смог оправиться. Сотрудничество с Грэйстоун Индастриз После того, как Ха'Ла'Та помогли Дэниелу Грэйстоуну получить свою компанию обратно, Сэм попросил Гуатрау вовлечь Джозефа в дела синдиката, сделав его советником. Это также сделало Сэма капитаном в синдикате. Политика Таурона thumb|Сэм и робот Смотря по телевизору новости о том, что на Тауроне опять вспыхнули восстания, Сэм стал одержим идеей отправить любую помощь на родину. Поначалу он отправлял оружие, но он начал конфликтовать с одним тауронцем, который убил его друга в переулке. Чтобы расправиться с ним, Сэм взял одного U-87 и отправился в Скайбар, чтобы наказать обидчиков. Увидев, на что способен робот, Сэм понял, что хотя бы один отряд Сайлонов мог бы принести неоценимую пользу Таурону. Для достижения этой цели, Сэм говорит с Гуатрау. Но тот отказывается. Осознав, что Сайлоны в руках террористов - это огромная угроза, Дэниел Грэйстоун предложил Сэму предать Гуатрау в обмен на роботов для тауронского восстания. Вместе с братом Сэм убил Гуатрау и начал поставку роботов на Таурон. Интересные факты thumb|200px|left *Убийства Сэм совершает двумя, по всей видимости серебрянными, ритуальными ножами. * На тело Сэма нанесено множество татуировок. По его словам, тауронцы делают себе татуировки имея знатную родословную, становясь родителями, в память об ошибке и об умерших, в ритуальных целях. Учитывая это и количество татуировок на его теле, можно предположить, что у Сэма очень интересный и богатый жизненный путь. *Джейн Эспенсон, продюссер сериала, в интервью рассказала о том, что Богом-Покровителем Сэма является Марс, и большая татуировка на его груди - это личная дань Марсу. Буквы Гамма, Дельта, Фи, Пси и Омега в верхней части груди означают, что Сэм, еще будучи подростком, принес клятвы верности Ха'Ла'Та. *Омега под правым ухом указывает на семейный статус, на то, что Сэм женат. Если Ларри умрет раньше него, то нижняя чаcть этой татуировки будет закрыта, запечатана, если хотите. Цитаты *"Мы сами должны восстановить справедливость. (Then all the more necessary to make our own justice.)" *"Никогда не поворачивайтесь спиной к человеку, которого называете другом. (Never turn your back to a man you call friend.)" *"Все дело в контроле и силе. (It's all about control and power.)" *"Не беги. Если побежишь, то виновен дважды: в том, что сделал, и что убегаешь. (Don't run. You run away, you're guilty of two things: the thing and the running away from the thing.)" *"Если кто-то хочет, чтобы ты чувствовал вину, выясни в чем виноват он сам. (Someone tries to make you feel guilty, you figure out what they feel guilty about.)" *"Возьми на себя мелочь, и они не доберутся до крупного. (Give in on the little things, they miss the big things.)" *"Не кури, потому что тогда они смогут получить данные твоего ДНК из окурка. (You don't smoke, because they can get genetic data off a cigarette butt now.)" Ссылки *Samuel Adama на Battlestarwiki *Продюссер сериала Джейн Эспенсон рассказывает в интервью о татуировках Сэма Адамы Категория:Персонажи (Каприка) Категория:Персонажи